Anxiety
by BlueHeart123
Summary: The beast was a forgotten legend, truly forgotten by those of the modern era. Yet he still exists, eating at poeple's lives. And Tsuna became the Beast's temporary home, his torment increased and mental state slowly breaking. T for swearing. May change summary later. Please R&R :D
1. Prologue: Urban Legend Of Old

**Anxiety is basically a story based off of Tsuna having anxiety. Which of course, ya'll guessed from the title lmao. I do have anxiety, and it's a terrible thing.. For sure. :_: I hope anyone else with anxiety gets rid of their anxiety! X**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

Along time ago, a monster surfaced which created a plague, which destroyed one's mental state and increased their fear tenfold. The monster was said to visit one's dreams after they created a large fear for a certain place or thing, and thus increasing the fear so much that a mighty warrior would bend and break like a twig under it's influence. Tribes broke apart at the 'anxiety,' as their most mightiest warriors dared not show their face to society, as they feared it like one would fear death.

Years passed and in modern age the beast is merely a forgotten legend, and Anxiety is just something kids get, not by a monster like the olden times. But, hidden by the shadows of the past.. The beast dosen't stop giving Anxiety, chuckling menacingly into your ear as he watches the chaos he creates and the lives he destroys. It was once said, that if he truly enjoyed a person he gave anxiety to quite a fair bit.. He would personally stay in their body, increasing their torment.. Especially if they had dying will flames. The creature was said to be a giant lizard, striking black scales and stood like any horse or dog would. The creature possesed no eyes, yet could see further then an eagle's sight, it is said if you were to be being's host, there was truly no way you could be cured of your anxiety.

Alas, this was all only a legend…

Right?


	2. My Dear Fear

**Heyo, I'm back! X But, let's not delay any further and get straight on to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Well, I need money so - *is sued* haha! Just kidding! I don't own KHR!**

* * *

Tsuna fiddled with the collar on his t-shirt, nervousness gripping at him. He gulped, sweat forming on him as he went towards his class for the year, the echoing of his footsteps on the wooden planks like thunder to his ears. "This is your first day.. Impressions matter," He reminds himself, putting on a brave face and attempting to steadily walk over to the entrance, but his legs refused and wobbled at the sight like octopus tentacles. He slowly regained posture as he stood near the wooden slide door, a nauseous feeling coming from his stomach as he leaned forward to grasp the door. He gulped, thoughts flooding his mind.

 _What if they don't like me?_  
 _What if they hate me?_

 _What if they bully me?_  
 _What if.._

 _What if..._

 _What if.._

He shook his head to the side, attempting to erase the thoughts. Tsuna opened the door, his fear coming full force yet..

Everyone ignored him, minding their own buisness as they all continued to talk to their friends, sitting on tables and ignoring his existance. He sighed with relief, choosing an empty table close to the window to sit on.

It's been like this every year, really. A good case of Anxiety striking, it's always been like that. Always. It's been around for as long as he can remember, he was always a shy kid, but to it become a case like this.. He's been sent to different counselors over various years, yet luck was never found. The counselors would always give him a sad look, as if they were apologzing for being incapable of fixing him.

He was always unable to become anything better then a sad pile of mishaps and tripping; The perfect target for bulling, which inevitably, would increase his anxiety when truly, it was already as worse as someone's mental health in an asylum. He gripped his gravity-defying hair, his breath long and shaky from his mouth. _Calm down,_ Tsuna thought to himself, _Do what all your counsellors said.._ He inhaled slowly through his nose, and exhaled slowly through his mouth, attempting to calm himself.

He could hear the various laughter of those around him, the noise and socializing people encountering in speech, not having troubles like he did. He closed his eyes, awaiting for the day to start.

This year was going to be a hell-hole, he could tell. He always seemed to be right with these accusations, and honestly.. Sometimes he wished he wasn't right.

* * *

He was _right._

He was _goddamn right._

He felt the wet grass under him as he landed harshly, the feeling of the rain hitting him calmly, in a rythmic beat.. Tsuna's hazel brown eyes looking up to the bullies fearfully, who towered above him. "Dame-tsuna, what did I tell you about coming near us?" One bully spat solemnly, kicking dirt at Tsuna's direction, in response, Tsuna lifted up his arm to shield himself, but the dirt hit his hair. He could hear them talking, but his hair was dirty. Mum would be abit angry, wouldn't she? "Dame-Tsuna, apologize kindly and we might let you go," The proclaimed leader spoke, all of them chuckling eagerly, awaiting Tsuna's response.

He knew they'd beat him up anyway.. But.. There might be a chance to talk his way out of this! Tsuna looked back up at them, "I didn't mean t-" He must've said it scornfully because one of them threw a kick his way. "No! Wait! HELP!" He screamed out, whimpering as a hand smacked over his mouth. His vision became warm, and something hot and liquidy leeked from his eyes. He attempted to scream as another, harsh kick came flying his way like an eagle would to a mouse, his screams muffled by the bullies' hand as the harsh beating commenced.

* * *

Nana wasn't sure what to think when her baby came home, beaten to a pulp, and crying at the door. Soaked by the current pouring mess outside, and grass sticking like glue to his clothing. She was scared for him prior, worried whether or not to call a search party, but she remembered she had to be brave. For her son. She had to trust him – he wanted to be trusted, to get better. To get rid of his anxiety.

And here he stood, denied.

Her emotions raged, anger and saddness clashing like two waves battling for dominance inside of her, and that didn't help when tears came from her eyes and she began to sob sorrowfully. They had mocked her son and Nana couldn't stand the thought of it. His grades were already abysmal, his anxiety was already as so. Bullies do nothing to help It, _nothing_ – She held her son tighter, hearing his sobs dying out rather slowly. She hated these moments – Being pathetically slow, dilatory slow even.. Just to act, it annoyed her to no end. It annoyed her that she couldn't take care of her baby the way that was intended, that she couldn't protect him from those evil, vile bullies that hurt him, those _savages!_

Nana's body quaked at the the thought of them, her eyes glaring daggers at nothing but the soon to be boys who hurt her son.

She heared his breathing settle now, only the soft lifting of his chest in a rhythm, "He's asleep," She whispered, her voice shaky as she spoke. She lifted her son up carefully, holding him bridal style as she headed towards his room, she craddled him to her chest like a small infant, she knew what he needed right now.. Support, but that couldn't be given by her alone, the conclusion in her mind struck her as near impossible. But her Tsu-kun is likeable, loveable even. She smiled sadly, placing him gently on the bed and wrapping the blankets over him. "No need for school tomorrow Tsu-kun," Nana said quietly, cooing to him like a child. She watched as he uncoinciously warped the blankets over himself more, Nana smiled to herself with glee. She loved her son, and would always love her son-

but she wasn't enough. Her smile faded and became a frown, a shaky sigh coming from her. She'd never be enough for her son.

* * *

Tsuna blew into his cup of tea, warming the searing heat. "Mama, I think you made it to hot," He said, watching the steam rise out of the cup like a campfire. His mother merely dismissed his worries, her face cheerful. "Oh hush Tsu-kun! It's fine, perfectly made and definetly the right temperature!" She hurried to reassure him, but only served in rising his doubt further. He held the cups to his lips, before taking a long sip. He raised an eyebrow in question at the cup, "So, Tsu-kun, you like it?" She asked him eagerly awaiting his response, her eyes shining as he started long and hard at the cup. Tsuna could tell she was refraining from chuckling and squeezing him into a warm hug and constantly repeating the word "Cute" over and over again. He cringed at that. Tsuna already felt himself blushing as he thought of what to say,

"It's.."

He started, decreasing his Okaasan's sustainability to hold in curiousity and eagerness, "Good," Tsuna finished finally, earning a content sight from his Okaasan. "That's perfect, Tsu-kun. Lest we want to burn off your tongue," She chuckled at her fancy choice of words, which disrupted into outright laughter and giggles. Tsuna knew what his Okaasan was attempting, he could only thank her for trying, after-all.. She was all he needed.

* * *

Nana braced herself for what was bound to happen once she told her son the awful words, the awful news.. Her hand shook as she grasped the door's steel handle, her eyes already beginning to water as she foresaw the future ahead. She opened it, it was now.. Or never. "Tsu-kun, you.. Have to go tomorrow,"

"Where," It was more of a statement then a question, a horrible statement.

Sweat formed on Nana's skin, and her eyes began to water.

"School,"

The occupants of the room felt the tension rise incredibly, sweat forming on both skins.. Visions warming up, and tears ready to burst. Screams fill the air, sobbing.. It was all foreseen, by the both of them.

Nana dared to speak up first, "Tsu-kun pl-"

"No! Don't make me go back there! Please! Please!" He screeched at her, screaming and crying as hot tears made it's way down his cheeks.

She shattered just a little bit more at the sight of her son so.. So… She closed her eyes, "PLEASE!" She begged him, dropping down to her knees and bowing before him like a slave to his master. "Just the rest of the week and you can have Thursday Friday and a half day on Wednesday!" Nana offered the best deal she could, but the school was serious. Very. And she wouldn't the school or let anxiety bring her son down –

"I HATE this!" Her son retorted, exclaiming his hate, "I hate this fighting, this anxiety, this goddamn cursed school!" For everything.. He blurted out everything, eyes tearing up in a warm sensation. "I hate the fact I'm fighting this _alone!"_ He screamed at her, roaring at her in his broken fury. He slowly stepped backwards, willingly falling down and cradling himself on the bed.

Nana shattered just abit more.

Nana breathed slowly, inhaling and exhaling the best she could to calm herself. She could really use an addiction right now, maybe a uh hobby of sorts? She breathed again. Did her son- Really think that? Yeah, she could use a hobby. A good one, maybe Tennis? Ciga- No. That'd only worsen things _, think positive Nana!_ She reminded herself the best she could. "T-thank you.. I will get rid of those bullies.." She brokenly whispered, stating her devotion to her son who she could only hear grumble in reply. She nodded, opening the door and heading downstairs. "I.. Think I need.." She began to think she said, her vision blurry and her body weak. "Therapy.." She put her palms on her face. She had to do the best for her son, so she hated moments like these.. She had no time for therapy, she was all her son had.. But he needed more, he needed more then just her alone. He really did.

* * *

Tsuna went to bed relatively early, awaking to an abyss of black. Or.. Was this a dream? A strange one at that, Tsuna concluded. "Hello?" He called out to nothing, a spark which led to a flame near Tsuna startled him like a horse, "HIIEEEEE!" He screeched, his voice echoing throughout the abyss of nothing. He eyed the pure flame with curiousity, then his eyes overlooking the dark abyss.

Finding nothing disappointed him. "WeLcOMe," A voice etched through the abyss, like a knife cutting water, As strange at that may sound. "To my humble abode," The voice was abit smoother now, but as Tsuna looked around the abyss, he truly couldn't see anyone or anything for that matter. He frowned in displeasure, scornfully eyeing nothing. "Your humble abode?" It only now struck him. Humble abode? What the heck was this dream even – He placed a hand to his chin, looking at the eternal darkness of the world around him.

"Who are you? Why do I have all this free-will in a .. Dream?" Why was he asking something that his mind made up was the question – Maybe the fragment of his imagination side of his mind would awnser? "This is a dream, but it is also not," The dark, echoy voice spoke up once more, only earning in more confusion from Tsuna. "What are you?" A dark laugh only seemed to awnser his questions, the thing didn't sound human. It really didn't, which only served to aggravate him and frighten him to an exstent. The laugh bypassed finally, earning only silence in it's leave. "Your fear, your suffering, the predator that hunts the prey," It finally awnsered, voice darkening the aura of the seemingly never-ending room. Tsuna looked to the side, the pure flame flickered. _It's dying out,_ he figured, before allowing the beast to regain his attention. "My.. Fear?" The flame flickered again, the beautiful bright blaze becoming even smaller, it's glory dying. "Our time runs short, but I'll let you bask in my glory," The beast replied.

And the sight before him was definetly not human..

A lizard-like being with a rounder stomach then a normal one, teeth sharper then a blade… White razor claws.. No eyes.. It's scales just like the abyss around the two occupants, only seeable by the dying flame. It's head wasn't your natural lizard's head.. More like a raptor's.. slender even.. Tsuna gasped, unable to comprehend the sight before him, or grasp the idea of reality anymore. Or the difference between dreams and imagination or-

"Bye bye, it was fun meeting you.. As your expression was worth the trouble," A menacing grin now took the place of the amused smirk was once on the monster's face, a flicker came from the light. It's about to die, was all Tsuna could think, before the monster grasped the flame in a claw, and threw it in it's mouth. Only a sinister laugh heared, before he woke up to the light.

* * *

 **It's short I know, any good? Should I continue? I'd probs continue without ya'lls permission. I like reviews. Reviews?**

In the future on Anxiety!

 _My name is whatever you want to call me, -_

 **Enjoy the only spoiler for this chapter lmao.**


	3. An Encounter Of The Weak And The Strong

Tsuna didn't exactly know what to think. He had so much free will in that dream, so much as if the dream was real. But in the end, he couldn't really find himself believing that such a monstrosity like creature _exists._ For now, however, there were other things that needed his undivided attention, such as school. Tsuna looked to the clock on his bedside table, "6:30 AM?" He turned off the alarm which would soon sound and annoy the living out of him, he found himself getting dressed without much thoughts in his mind, he'd probably daydream during the test that would happen today he concluded.

Tsuna pushed the door open, not bothering to say his goodbyes to mother dearest, walking along the walkpath as he headed straight to school.

He opened the door hesitantly, sweat soaking his palms and face, hopefully no one would notice.

 _Did he look okay?_

He gathered himself, walking towards his table and thankfully no one dare look his way, only the occasional glance of curiosity from students whose curiosity would die off in only a 20 millisecond rude stare. Tsuna stared outside the window, far too afraid to look at others, too look or stare anywhere else; Besides, if he happened to be staring at the ground people would... Call him weird. He shoved the oncoming sigh down his throat, staring out the window which allowed eyes to see the horizon, the wonderful blue endless stretch of blue called the sky. He found himself daydreaming, about the creature which looked like the abyss itself, he found himself thinking he'd daydream about the monster all day long, untill this prison called school ended.

Well, he did not expect this.

Tsuna's brown eyes locked into eyes of blue, and an awkward tension held the two, or maybe only Tsuna was effected by it because the famous baseball player surely didn't seem to notice it. "Um.. Sorry?" Tsuna asked, he hadn't quite caught onto what the School-Star said as he was completely shocked and afraid by a famous person even coming up to him. Which, may seem quite weird to other people, but that was fine – they weren't him after-all. "I said," The baseball player repeated, his words did not seem as intimidating as Tsuna was thinking they were, "What's your name? I'm Yamamoto Takeshi!" Yamamoto replied, a beaming strangely sparkling grin looked as if it were implanted on his face. Did he just, ask me for my name? Tsuna felt his insides burst, fear holding him tightly. "Er.. I'm.. Sawada Tsunayoshi," He replied swiftly, abit too quickly but he was completely drenched in fear, and fear always won in the end. "Okay! Wanna hang out?"

 _What._

Tsuna completely freaked out, how the heck did he respond to this – did he kindly say no or – actually that last one is wiped off of the list, not happening, nope. He couldn't bring himself to say no, there would be a lot of consequences, adding onto more bullying in the horrible end. "W-well.. O-okay.. Sure!" He managed to squeak out, mentally slapping himself for being so terrible with socializing. The two sat there, Tsuna awkwardly munching on his riceball and he didn't dare look up to meet the elder in the eyes. "D-do.. Do you have Anxiety?" For some reason, he felt weak. He always felt weak, but.. It was indescribable, he grasped the riceball in his fingers tenderly and couldn't find the words to say. But he wouldn't allow himself to be embarrased here.

"I do," Tsuna managed out, even if his voice was barely audible the elder student seemed to catch on, but the atmosphere around the two instantly dulled and Yamamoto-san looked sad, rather dull indeed. "A-are you o-kay?" He asked. "Yes," _No._ The word stood, unspoken, completely forgotten as it had never been said in the first place, but Tsuna knew, oh he caught onto things like this. Besides, Yamamoto-san's voice was weaker then before, he knew, and he wondered if he was the cause. He guessed he was. He knew he was.

"W-well… I'll be going now, thanks! We'll see eachother again soon yeah? On the weekend? See you at Takesushi! Sweet, bye!"

Tsuna stared, at a loss for words as he watched the retreating figure.

 _Did he just_

"Yes, he did," He awnsered his own question like a madman. Yamamoto-san had just arranged a meetup with the uncoolest, weirdest, totally pathetic, guy in the school. Not only that, Yamamoto was the coolest, not weird at all, not even close to pathetic, guy in the school. He facepalmed.

Not a good combination, Tsuna decided.

* * *

 **So sorry for ending it shortly like wow, 700+ words? That's crap. Sorry guys. The next one will be better!**


End file.
